Gohan's Beginnings
by TheSuperSaiyan44
Summary: The battle between Cell and Gohan was intense. However, nobody expected what would come afterwards. What will happen to the young demi saiyan? Watch as Gohan must face a new world and a new life. (all following stories I make with Gohan start here)


**Hey! This is my first attempt to write a piece of fanfiction. I have a few crossovers planned that will be stemming from this initial chapter (all will be based off of Gohan). I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the series that I do crossovers with.

* * *

Chapter 1

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!" shouted a weakened and injured 11-year-old boy known as Gohan as his right arm limped uselessly to his side from a deep wound he had received from the monstrous creature that he had been fighting.

Gohan was a young demi saiyan dressed in a purple gi, blue wrist guards, brown shoes, and a blue obi with a human mother and a saiyan father. He was also Earth's strongest warrior left to protect it with his newly achieved transformation. A transformation known as an ascended super saiyan (or super saiyan 2 for short). This transformation made him one hundred times stronger than his base form and it made him have spikier golden hair with a single bang hanging across his face, stronger muscles, an electrified aura, and made him much faster.

"Now you die!" exclaimed the monster named Cell as he counter attacked with his own immensely powerful kamehameha wave.

Cell was a green insect looking bio-android made from the DNA of the greatest warriors in the universe and was set on proving his perfection to the universe. And step one of his plan was to destroy Earth unless someone beat him in some grand martial arts tournament that he created called "The Cell Games".

As the two colossal beams met in the middle, it sent hundreds of rocks flying in all direction. In mere seconds, a huge ball of energy caused by both attacks formed and grew larger with each passing second causing the likes of Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin to retreat to a safer spot while carrying the incapacitated bodies of Trunks and Android 18 while Vegeta lay on the ground just behind Gohan.

"Gohan! Hang in there!" shouted Gohan's worried and recently deceased father telepathically from Otherworld.

Goku was Earth's strongest protector besides Gohan. Goku had spiky black hair like all pure blooded saiyans but his shot off to the sides of his head almost like a palm tree. He wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, a blue sash around his waist, blue wrist guards, and blue boots.

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this makes them burn!" said the bio-android as he ruthlessly pushed another burst of energy to his side of the kamehameha.

Meanwhile, the other Z Warriors watched the battle from the skies in nervous anticipation.

As Cell chuckled, he exclaimed "And now this, is where you end!"

Cell's attack then slowly pushed back Gohan's kamehameha to where it was almost collapsing in on itself under the sheer force of the attack.

"What's the matter Gohan? You already have all the power you need. Just bring it out!" said Goku as Gohan struggled to stand on one knee.

"I can't. I can't keep this up. I just can't do it dad. It's too much for me to handle. I'm just a kid. I haven't changed. Not at all." said Gohan as he looked down dejectedly.

"Will you stop attacking yourself? I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you. Because there's not. You've saved my life and our friends' lives so many times and you're going to do it again right now!" said Goku causing a rush of courage and determination in the young demi saiyan.

"What on Earth are you mumbling about? Chanting a little prayer before you die?" Cell asked mockingly and full of self-confidence while completely oblivious to the mental conversation Gohan was having with his father.

"Let it out Gohan. Do it now!" shouted Goku causing Gohan to release a massive amount of energy and pushing Cell's attack back to half way between them.

However, it didn't last long before the bio-android released another powerful burst of energy, causing him to once again, overpower Gohan.

"No way!" exclaimed Goku in pure shock that Cell was still able to push Gohan's attack back despite how much energy he was pouring out.

"Too strong." Gohan grunted as he struggled to keep Cell from completely overpowering him.

While Cell continued to slowly overpower Gohan, Goku was frantically wondering how Cell was still winning. But then he had a sudden realization.

"Wait! What if he's still..." Goku said aloud to himself.

"Gohan, if anywhere in your mind, you're holding back because you're worried about the planet, forget about it." Goku told Gohan telepathically, thus shocking Gohan. "All the damage you do to the Earth can be fixed with the dragon balls. So, don't hold anything back. Got it?"

"Yeah, but I..." stammered Gohan hesitantly

"I can feel you slipping!" Cell laughed out nearly tasting his much-awaited victory.

As Cell was once again getting close to defeating Gohan, the other Z Warriors continued to watch in awe the intense beam collision. And as they were doing this, the namekian named Piccolo decided enough was enough and flew off to the battlefield to help his pupil/best friend who was like a son to him.

Piccolo was a seven-and-a-half-foot tall alien from planet Namek. He wore an outfit that was identical to Gohan's and had deep green skin, no hair, antennas, pointy ears, pointy teeth, and pink colored patches on his shoulders, arms, stomach, and legs.

As Piccolo closed in on Cell, he stopped in midair, raised both of his hands above his head, and shouted "Masenko Ha!" And as he shouted that, a bright yellow beam shot forth and blasted Cell in the back as he attacks Gohan. Unfortunately for Piccolo though, his attack had no affect and Cell just smiled and blew him away with a gust of wind from his wings. Which, upon seeing, irritated Gohan even further since he could not help his master.

This, in turn, caused the other Z Warriors to also fly in to help distract Cell from focusing his power on Gohan. To which, Vegeta watched them from a cliff while thinking to himself that it was foolish of them to even try since they won't even a difference since they're far weaker than the bio-android.

Vegeta was the ever-proud prince of the nearly extinct saiyan race. He had black flame shaped hair. And he wore saiyan armor that consisted of a blue body suit with a white and gold colored chest piece, white gloves, and white boots.

"Dig deeper Gohan. It's still not enough." said Goku through his telepathic link to his son.

Just then, Cell said "These are your last minutes boy, so try to make them count." to the struggling Gohan as he continued to run out of energy.

As soon as Cell said that, a recovered Piccolo fired off a spiraling beam of energy he called the special beam cannon right at Cell's back. And as he did that, help arrived in the forms of Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. Tien fired a wave of energy called a tri beam at Cell's left while Yamcha and Krillin sent off blasts of ki at Cell's right.

This, of course, worried Gohan.

"Please guys, not too close. Be careful!" shouted Gohan in concern as he knew just how much stronger Cell was than them. But they didn't let up. They were determined to help him beat Cell.

"Gohan, they can take care of themselves. Focus your energy son." Goku reassured Gohan as he was entirely confident in his friends' abilities.

However, Cell was starting to get annoyed that everyone wouldn't let up on their attacks on him and just saw it as interference. And upon noticing this, Vegeta actually started to get hopeful that their distraction would actually help Gohan to succeed in defeating Cell.

"Would you stop interfering!?" exclaimed an annoyed Cell as Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha relentlessly fired their attacks at him.

"You're so anxious to die, aren't you? Well, all you had to do was ask!" shouted the bio-android as he released a large amount of energy behind him causing them to all to get blown away.

"He hurt them... He hurt them!" thought Gohan with more determination to put an end to Cell once and for all.

Once he thought that, released another powerful wave of energy into his kamehameha and began to slowly push Cell and his kamehameha back. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough as Cell once again released more energy to keep himself from losing.

"No Gohan. I won't let you die all alone out there because, kid, you were the first person to ever show me what it means to have a friend." stated Piccolo as he began to pick himself off the ground with determination to help Gohan defeat Cell.

"D... Don't know why I'm picking myself up again. It'd be much easier to keel over. I know back in the day, I never would've done this. Guess I only have Goku and Gohan to blame. Those guys really changed me for keeps. And you know, someday, I'll get them for that." smiled Krillin as he struggled to pick himself off of his back and keep fighting.

Krillin was a short but muscular bald monk that has been best friends with Goku ever since they were kids. He had a completely bald head from always shaving it and had six dots burned onto his forehead from his days living with the monks. Krillin also wore the same outfit Goku did.

Just then, Yamcha and Tien also managed to stand back up and fired off ki blasts right at Cell.

Yamcha, like Krillin, wore the same outfit that Goku did but he had spiky black hair that stood straight up. He also had a scar over his right eye and an X shaped scar on his left cheek.

Tien was a muscular three eyed man with no hair. He wore a tucked in white T-shirt, green gi pants, a red obi, red and green wrist guards, yellow ankle guards, and black shoes.

"Surpassing Goku has been my goal ever since I became a martial artist. Without him, there's no way I would've come this far. And how did I repay him? I stood there and watched him die! I will not make the same mistake with his son!" thought Tien full determination and sorrow as he continued his attack on Cell.

"Goku! I hope you know how great a kid you've got! Like father, like son, right? Well, I won't let you down!" Yamcha thought with an equal amount of determination to put an end to the monster.

As the time went on, Cell just grew more and more agitated until he decided to release another burst of energy behind him and knocked down the fighters again. However, Piccolo and Krillin still stood strong and fired off another wave of blasts at Cell to help distract him from Gohan.

"They just keep lining up to die!" Cell exclaimed to himself full of frustration as he just couldn't get a break from the relentless onslaught.

While this happened, Vegeta continued to watch from the sidelines until he finally decided enough was enough and it was time to take on the bio android as well. So, he powered up to his super saiyan state, and flew up to the skies above Cell to prepare an attack. However, it would probably just be in vain as Cell continued to slowly overcome Gohan. And even though they knew it wouldn't do much help to continue trying, Tien and Yamcha also got back up to help Gohan.

"Haa! No Chance! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" screamed Cell at Gohan as he continued to gain the upper hand despite the excess help and continued to pull out more of his power. Thus, he slowly began to push back the Z Warriors despite their best efforts until eventually they were all blown away from the immense power he was giving off. He even began to push Gohan back.

"Release it Gohan! Release everything! Remember all the pain he's caused. The people he's hurt. Now make that your power!" Goku desperately told Gohan as he was fearing for the worst.

"Say goodbye!" exclaimed Cell as he was coming dangerously close to finally overpowering the young demi saiyan's kamehameha wave.

Suddenly a powerful ball of golden ki flew from the sky and hit an unsuspecting Cell in the back causing him to have a brief break in his concentration.

Seeing this from Otherworld, Goku's instincts kicked in and he realized Cell was distracted.

"Now's your chance!" shouted Goku and Gohan immediately realized his father was correct and released every ounce of his remaining power in an all or nothing gamble to finally defeat Cell once and for all.

This caused Cell to lose almost all his hold over the clash as Gohan was almost completely overwhelming him. It struck him that he really might lose as Gohan continued walking forward and closing the gap between them. As Gohan continued to overpower him, he began to slowly atomize until there wasn't even a single cell left of him.

Knowing that the hard battle was finally won and that peace could finally return to the planet, Gohan exhaustingly released his transformation. When he did that, the electrified golden aura around him faded, his teal colored eyes returned to black, and his once flame shaped golden hair returned to its original black color in a style that was similar to that of his father's. After releasing his transformation, he fell to the ground in exhaustion. However, things didn't stay calm for long.

A swirling black and blue mass began to appear. And before anyone could process what was even going on, the wind began blowing like crazy. Everyone had to hunker down to keep themselves from being blown away.

However, as he lay there, Piccolo looked down to where Gohan was laying only to realize the anomaly was directly above Gohan and was starting to lift him up into it.

"No! Gohan's in danger! I have to help him!" shouted Piccolo full of concern. This caused the other Z Warriors to also look towards Gohan and they immediately realized what Piccolo meant. So, they all got up with whatever energy they had remaining and began to dash towards Gohan to help him get away from the perceived danger.

But it was all for nothing as Gohan was sucked into the swirling mass before anyone could get close enough to grab him.

"No... We failed him. Gohan!" Piccolo exclaimed completely devastated inside as he had just lost the most important person in his life.

"Just when I thought I avenged your death, I let your son just be taken away. Just like that. I'm sorry Goku." thought Tien as he looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Maybe we can wish him back with the dragon balls guys!" Krillin quickly said in a last bid effort to give himself and everyone else some peace of mind.

"Krillin's right guys! Let's wish everyone back now!" exclaimed Yamcha full of hope.

* * *

 **In the void**

Gohan slowly began to awaken only to see that everything around him was just emptiness. It kind of reminded him of the hyperbolic time chamber but darker. He was also just barely conscious and in a lot of pain because of his injuries

"I wonder where I am? The last thing I remember is seeing a swirling black mass lifting me up. Then nothing." Gohan said to himself as he began to look around. Only to realize that he had a furry brown appendage hanging from his backside.

"What? My tail grew back. But why? I thought it wouldn't grow back this time. It's been so long. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter too much. I just wish I knew where I was and how to get home. Everyone must be worried about me. Especially mom." said Gohan as a shiver ran down his back just thinking about how his mom would react.

However, his answer came to him as he saw what he could only describe as a giant sheet of paper appears to his left. As he looked closer at this sheet, he realized could see the recent past because he could see his battle with Cell but in a third person point of view.

As he continued to watch, he saw another sheet appear to his right, but he couldn't see what was happening in it. He then watched how as how his battle came to an end, his sheet drew closer and closer to the other one until they touched ever so slightly and caused them to temporarily stick to each other before separating. Then he looked at his sheet again and saw himself getting sucked up.

However, as much as he wanted to continue watching, his injuries once again got the best of him as he collapsed and fainted. But when he did, he accidentally hit the second sheet and then he was gone from the void with no sign of him ever even being there in the first place.

* * *

 **On Kami's lookout**

" **You have one wish remaining.** " stated the eternal dragon known as Shenron as his first wish was to revive the people on Earth that were killed by Cell. And since they couldn't wish Goku back with Earth's dragon balls, they were going to wish for Gohan back.

"We wish for you to bring Gohan back to life." requested Picollo as he felt the most responsible for Gohan's supposed death.

" **Your wish cannot be granted. The one you call Gohan is not in Otherworld and it is beyond my power to bring him back from where he is now.** " said Sheneron in his usual yet booming monotone voice.

"Wait! What do you mean he's not in Otherworld!? We watched him get sucked up by some kind of swirling vortex. Surely that would've killed him." questioned Piccolo as he tried to understand what exactly happened.

" **The one known as Gohan is no longer a part of this universe. The vortex you speak of was a portal between two dimensions caused by them colliding with one another. I cannot interfere with other dimensions as it is not in my power.** " stated Shenron as he explained all he knew about the situation.

"So, what now?" asked Yamcha as he and the rest of the Z Warriors looked at the ground solemnly.

"I don't know." Piccolo responded flatly as he walked away from the rest of them to grieve.

" **What is your final wish? I cannot wait any longer.** " Interrupted Shenron to remind them of his presence.

"I have a wish. I'd like you to change Androids 17 and 18 into human beings. So that they can live their lives in peace." said Krillin to the surprise of everyone there.

" **That wish cannot be granted now. It is beyond my power to do so.** " said the dragon causing Krillin to become dejected.

"Sorry guys. I had to try." Krillin sighed out as he was hoping to somehow help his crush (Android 18) to be happy with her life. However, after some encouraging words from Yamcha to try again because it was the right thing to do and because both Goku and Gohan would've done the same thing, Krillin decided to try again.

"Alright. I have one more wish." Krillin said with newfound hope as he once again looked up at Shenron. "Could you take the explosives out of the androids' bodies, please? That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

" **I can.** " Shenron simply said as his eyes began to glow red as he was fulfilling the wish. " **There. It has been done.** "

"Thanks very much!" Krillin chimed full of happiness as he was successfully able to help Androids 18 and 17 as he believed 17 was her boyfriend.

" **You're welcome. I must go now.** " claimed the dragon as his body began to glow until he vanished in a flash of light and caused the now temporarily inactive dragon balls to scatter across the globe.

As Krillin celebrated, he explained to the others that he was sorry for hogging the final wish and that he just wanted her to be happy. Even if it was with another guy. But what he didn't know was that 18 was spying on them as they made their wish and it touched her heart that they would do that for her and 17. However, she had to set the record straight.

So, she stepped out of her hiding place and told Krillin that Android 17 was her twin brother and that although she appreciated the wish, it didn't mean he won her heart by doing so. She also told them that she was sorry to hear about what happened to Gohan and that she believed he would be fine wherever he went. She then flew away after getting everything she had to say off her chest.

This, of course, made everyone have mixed feelings. Although they were devastated that Gohan would probably never be able to return to them, it also reassured them that he would be alright.

"Well I think I'm done here. I still have to tell the boy's mother what happened." Piccolo quietly said as he slowly took off to tell Chichi of Gohan's fate.

With that being said, everyone else looked to the ground sadly and one by one, they all left the lookout to go their own separate ways for now. However, everyone had one similar thought in mind as they left: "We will miss you Gohan and we hope your new life will be just as great or even better than it was here. Hopefully we will all meet again, one day. Take care."

* * *

 **Well, that's it guys! Like I said earlier, the majority of any crossovers I write will have this as the starter to it. Also, just know that I won't have a regular update schedule as I will only write when I get inspiration to do so. But that doesn't mean I will ever stop working on an unfinished story. I have no plans to stop a story midway so, don't worry. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I look forward to continuing my stories with you all!**


End file.
